vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Queen
The Snow Queen is Disney's Frozen rewritten. The plot greatly differs from Disney's own release and stars the same characters, but with a different villain. The remake was conceived on December 12, 2017 in the form of an answered question at Tumblr, but no artwork is out. Story Quote (will expand later): If the movie showed Elsa do other things with her life, not just sit in her bedroom looking sad and not receiving character development, that would’ve helped the story. ''But I would rewrite everything, honestly. Maybe do the following: ''Elsa could’ve at least tried to act like a normal member of the family, despite the traumatizing warning and near-death of her sister. Not after she almost keeps freezing Anna’s head off on a daily basis, will she become unsure about everyone’s safety and the development of her powers. ''After a good year or 3, she’s officially lost control of herself, so the rock trolls give her the magic gloves they’ve been working on during that period. They seem to fix things for a while, but as they are an unfinished project, not long enough. One night Elsa freezes half the castle solid during her slumber and kills her own parents, who were sleeping in a nearby room. I imagine Elsa being 18 around that time. This gives the country a proper reason to hate and fear her. ''Anna is conflicted, though. She shared a strong, uninterrupted relationship with her only sister and understands it was an accident, though is definitely upset. But Elsa won’t stay to talk things out and runs away from her crime. ''She can sing a depressing song about not understanding the reason for her existence, if we want the movie to stay a musical, but the song’s tone should not change into one of determination. Nothing happened that should give her that kind of reassurance and joy. ''Really, I’m addressing the original movie here. ''During Elsa’s travels, she meets up with a kind stranger who eventually reveals to have the same powers as her. Elsa responds rightfully confused and the woman then claims to be her mother. I’d have this person be the Snow Queen from the original fairy tale, and the villain of the movie, though it shouldn’t be obvious at first. ''She promises to train Elsa properly, so she can take her rightful place as the new Snow Queen. Elsa feels happy to still have family and someone who understands her struggles, so gladly accepts the help. Things seem to go really well for the two and 3 years pass. ''While Elsa thinks to be improving under the woman’s guidance, having two ice witches recklessly use their powers changed the weather and turned the kingdom into a barren snowland. Comfortable for them, but not others. ''Anna was crowned queen after Elsa fled and has been dealing with reports of hungry and dying residents for years now. This fact, as for Elsa’s refusal to come back home and stop this, turned her resentful towards her. Anna’s inability to find her makes it difficult to come up with further solutions. ''At the same time, “Elsa’s mother” has told Elsa a few lies in order to turn her against her real family. She claimed that the royal family stole her from her when she was a baby, and planned to use her as a test subject and then erase the gift that would prove she’s her mother. She explained that the world despises her, as her mere existence brings snow and ice to the land. Nobody showed her empathy and they wanted her gone. As Elsa didn’t understand what use she’d have to the humans, the Snow Queen explained that the ice-resistant rock trolls are her sworn enemies, and the gloves they made solid proof they were using her to try their own magic items on. They wanted to find a way to destroy the Snow Queen, and her infant daughter, possessing the same powers, was the perfect guinea pig. She added that the whole kingdom knew of this as well. ''The story makes Elsa resentful towards everyone. ''What comes afterwards is that Elsa becomes a villain and purposely sends more freezing death to her old home, forcing Anna to start a strenuous journey through the wilderness to find her and end her life. ''Anna meets up with the Snow Queen, thinking she’s Elsa at first, allowing for the real Elsa to listen in on their upcoming conversation. She discovers that Anna came to slay her, but also that the woman who claimed to be her mother is an evil witch that tried to kill her real mother, who was pregnant with her at the time. Their royal family/bloodline was known to be in constant battle with the queen, and worked together with the rock trolls to hinder her spells. The icy blast she fired at Elsa’s mother granted the baby some of the Snow Queen’s powers, which a normal human being cannot control, explaining Elsa’s hardships. ''Anna begins to understand that the woman tricked her sister and demands to know her whereabouts, whereafter Elsa shows up herself. She appears upset with the Snow Queen, who quickly brings up the fact that her own sister came to kill her in order to move away the focus from her. In addition, she tells Anna that nature cannot handle the existence of two ice witches, and she still has to kill Elsa if she wants to save the land. ''The Snow Queen is an immortal being that cannot be erased from the world, as she is the embodiment of the Winter season, making her statement not far from the truth. ''Long story short, Elsa decides to take matters into her own hands and summons a spike into her body, killing herself. Anna cries next to her lifeless body and shows regret for not finding her earlier and understanding her emotions. The Snow Queen is less concerned, though a bit disappointed by Elsa’s eagerness to die and bring back balance. ''She heads over to Anna with the intent to end her life, as she is now the last member of the royal family. Before she can do this, Elsa wakes back up BY THE POWER OF LOVE AND CRYING and grabs the woman by the arm before she can get any closer. Both women start to forcefully merge with each other, but at the end, only Elsa is left standing. She isn’t sure what made her able to do this, but it’s probably THE POWER OF LOVE AND CRYING. ''Anna finds her sister mostly in order, though she has adapted a few physical changes from the now erased Snow Queen. What that could be, I guess it doesn’t matter. Maybe her hands are transparent/icy, like the Snow Queen’s, or an eye, or half of her face, urging Elsa to comb her hair over that side for the rest of her life. ''Another noticeable trait is that she can now control her powers, insinuating Elsa is no longer (entirely) human, but the new, immortal Snow Queen. ''Elsa fixes the land, but refuses to go back home just yet. After everything that happened, she believes she’s better off playing the role of Snow Queen, until her crimes are less present in the minds of the people. Anna accepts her choice, though the two sisters meet up every day and work together to make their kingdom a success once again. Characters Elsa ... ---- Anna ... ---- The Snow Queen ... Category:Frozen Category:Series Category:Disney